


The Unraveling of Secrets (That Really Aren't Secrets)

by FeatheredCalibrator



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Freewood (minor), Jerematt, M/M, axial6401
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 05:44:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20634056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatheredCalibrator/pseuds/FeatheredCalibrator
Summary: The various Achievement Hunters run into Matt and Jeremy acting like more than friends.





	The Unraveling of Secrets (That Really Aren't Secrets)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is based on a fanfic I read on tumblr. (I have to refind it but once I do I'll link it here.) It was about AH figuring out Jeremy and Matt are a couple but it only included three people and I needed more so I wrote it. And there's a gross lack of Jerematt content. 
> 
> Rated M for Ryan's portion just to be safe.

**Trevor**

Trevor stretched himself out and groaned, hunching over editing and planning and his other managerial duties really took it out of him sometimes. He looks over at the clock and hums pleasantly. It was time for lunch and a well deserved break. Trevor thinks to himself that it’d be nice to have lunch with Matt and Jeremy today. It’s been a while since he’d gone to lunch with them. He just has to find them. Standing he stretches again and cracks his spine before heading for the door to the AH offices as the two men weren’t in the room. He scours the offices, asking people. They all shrug and he sighs before heading outside. 

Heading for his car he takes a long way around, wanting to check the picnic benches just in case. Which is where he finds them, across from each other at a picnic table. Matt is glaring intently at his switch while Jeremy eats his food and leans his face on a hand, just looking at Matt. The kind of stupid goopey look he’s seen Michael and Lindsay give each other on occaision. Matt seems to come to a pause in his game and he looks up in time for Jeremy to feed him a few bites of food before he gets right back to his switch. Jeremy’s grinning now and Trevor whistles. They look over. 

“Hey boys. I was going to ask you two if you wanted to get lunch with me, but it seems you two have your own thing going.”  
“Oh, yeah sorry dude. Someone’s gotta keep Matt fed.”  
“A noble task.” Trevor pauses for a moment. “Well, I gotta get to eating. See you guys later!” He pats Jeremy on the back and waves at Matt when he looks up for a moment, getting a little wave back. 

He turns to go, wondering how long Matt and Jeremy had been flying under the radar with their relationship. Ah well. 

**Lindsay**

Lindsay sighs and takes another sip of her morning coffee, heading of the AH office. She opens the door and starts walking towards her desk when the contents of the couch gives her pause. Jeremy is braced on one arm of the couch, phone in one hand presumably checking messages and emails and twitter. What have you. The other hand is running through the hair of a very asleep Matt. Jeremy doesn’t seem bothered as the taller man is completely knocked out.  
“Matt okay?”  
“Yeah he’s just not used to this hour. It’s fine, I think he’s really cute like this.” 

Jeremy smiles and reaches around to gently squish Matt’s cheeks a little. This makes him move a little and groan, turning a little so he’s on his side between Jeremy’s legs. Head still rested on Jeremy’s chest. Jeremy laughs a little and slides his hand back into Matt’s hair and continues the gentle caresses. Lindsay shrugs. “I mean props to being an office mattress for your boyfriend. Michael would shove me off.”  
Jeremy grins. “It’s a compromise, I get to the office when I want to, he gets the amount of sleep he wants. I am trying to get his ass into bed sooner though. The fucking night owl.”  
Lindsay raises her eyebrows at the lack of protest at calling Matt his boyfriend. But thinks nothing of it. If that’s the deal then hey.

It was $1000 of Geoff’s money apparently really fucking well spent. She chuckles softly to herself, her little chaos demon brain already working on ways to bring that back up in the worst possible ways. 

**Michael**

“Aaaaah shit. This is taking way too long. We’re going to be here all fucking night.” Michael groans and leans back in his chair. “Why won’t this just work?” He shakes his head, glaring at the computer and technology that completely won’t do anything they need it to for their jobs.. “This is actual hell.” Jeremy commiserates. Laying his head down on the desk. He grabs his phone and unlocks it. He spends a few minutes typing before he sits back up and runs a hand over his head. “Ugh. Okay. Let’s try this one more time. We have to get this fucking game to work somehow. And we’re not texting Ryan. Pretty sure Gav would end us.” He mutters and starts heading to google to look up various troubleshooting tips for the various computer issues they were determined to figure out before they left. 

About half an hour later the door to the office opens and a large Starbucks iced tea is placed in front of Michael. He looks up to see the bearded face of one Matt Bragg, who winks before going over to Jeremy to put his own tea in front of him. “I know it’s not coffee but it’s late and if I’m being harped on to get to bed, you are too.” He shakes Jeremy a little by the shoulder. “I’m gonna be at home, text me if this goes late enough that you need dinner, Jer.”  
Jeremy grunts. “Yeah thanks, babe.”  
Matt turns to leave before a tugging on Matt’s sleeve makes him turn to see Jeremy looking up at him.  
Matt sighs, like he’s being incredibly put upon. “Yeah?”  
“You’re the best, baby.”  
Matt softens and smiles. “I know I am. It’s any wonder I’m even with you.” He teases.  
Michael blinks at them a little and continues to stare even after Matt has left the room.  
“What? C’mon let’s figure this shit out.”  
“Yeah sure no problem.”  
Michael waits a few moments.  
“Babe.”  
“DAMMIT MICHAEL.”

**Alfredo**

  
It was rare when Alfredo wasn’t alone at lunch in the AH office, often times he’d eat at his desk. Occasionally he’d join Trevor or one of the other guys. Lately he’s been joined by either Matt or Jeremy. Never both of them, but typically one of them. Today it’s Matt and Alfredo takes a look over at what he’s eating. For starters, it’s way healthier than what he’d expect Matt Bragg to eat for lunch. Second it’s….

Cute. Really cute.

Alfredo squints at it. “Dude is that…. A pokemon lunch box?”  
Matt looks over at him and sighs. “Yeah. Jeremy’s trying to get me to eat less crap and the way he’s doing it is cute bento box lunches. It’s super effective because he spends so much time on them I can’t disappoint him.”  
“That’s a Pokemon joke, right?”  
“Yeah.”

The very next day it’s both Matt AND Jeremy eating lunch with Alfredo and out of curiosity he stands to see what he’s eating. It’s really no secret when Jeremy opens the box and shouts. “Oh HELL yeah! Voltorb rice balls!!” Matt has little time to react before his face is squished and Jeremy’s giving him a kiss. Alfredo’s eyebrows take a ride up his forehead. 

So that’s how it is huh. That explains the cutesy lunch boxes.

And a lot actually.

Alfredo spends the rest of his lunch wondering if Jeremy and Matt are really subtle or if they’re all just stupid.

**Gavin**

There are a great many occasions when Gavin has found himself coming upon Matt or Jeremy sitting in the others lap. It wasn’t exactly the oddest thing to the Brit. He sat in Michael's lap all the time. Same with literally anyone else. It was a little odd though, before a few years ago it was a rare occurrence without a lot of cajoling from the rest of them. Now he could walk into the office at any day of the week and one of them could be sitting there just perched in the other’s lap. 

He was happy for them though, getting more comfortable in their friendship. It was very cute. Today he walked into a particularly interesting scene. Nothing untoward but it was new. Jeremy was doing his damndest to test something out in GTA with Matt straddling his lap and playing something on a DS. (Gavin’s best bet was Pokemon.)  
“Matt you’re in my way.”  
“Then move me asshole. This wasn’t my idea but here we are.”  
“God, I just wanted some extra time with you before you bury yourself in your chaos desktop. Not the option of having your tits in my face everytime my neck gets too stiff.”  
“Once again, move me then. And fuck you, my tits are fantastic and you know it.”  
Jeremy sighs and sets his controller down, hooking his hands under Matt’s thighs to try and lift him up. Which he does successfully and Gavin goes a little red. He forgets how strong Lil J can be. Matt wobbles a little before leaning heavily forward onto Jeremy.  
“Oh my god. Warn me next time. You strong bitch.”  
“What my hands on your thighs wasn’t enough?”  
Matt wraps his legs around Jeremy and squeezes with a look. “Your hands on my thighs mean a lot of things, J.”  
Jeremy thinks about it, head tilted. “Okay true. Hey remind me to hit the gym, I wanna be able to bridal carry you when we get married.” Jeremy says with a dumb grin as he walks over to Matt's desk and kicks his chair out to set the man onto it. Matt leans back in the chair and Jeremy climbs into his lap.  
Matt rolls his eyes and tugs Jeremy down for a kiss. “Sure thing. I’m gonna eat so much cake anyways I won’t be able to move.”  
“Gross.”  
“Love you too.”  
The kiss goes on longer than Gavin feels comfortable with and he clears his throat. They look over at him.  
“Oh hey Gav.”

**Jack**

Jack sighs and gets himself settled in his plane seat. It’s a long flight back to Austin and he fully intends to get some sleep after an AH Live well done. He chats a little with Geoff before dozing off until they’re up in the air and he’s gently tapped awake by Geoff when the drink cart is there. He accepts the drink he requested and settles in to enjoy it before passing out right back to sleep. He looks across the aisle to see Matt looking at the two drinks in his hand and settling one onto Jeremy’s abdomen as he leans around the sleeping, reclined man to undo the tray table to set the second one down. Jeremy starts awake a little when Matt opens his soda and looks around. 

Matt laughs and runs a hand over Jeremy’s beanied head.  
“Go back to sleep, J.”  
Jeremy groans and adjusts himself again, leaning against Matt a little more comfortably. He tilts his head back and Matt gets a dumb little smile, booping Jeremy’s nose.  
“Asshole. You always go way too hard.”  
“Maaaaaaaaaaaaaatt. One of us has to. I go hard and you go soft.”  
Matt snorts.  
“I definitely don’t. At least not where it counts. But whatever you sleepy fuck.”  
Jeremy goes back to sleep and Matt throws on something or the other on an ipad to keep himself occupied until it’s his time to collapse into a heap on Jeremy.  
Before Jack goes back to sleep he spies Matt leaning down to kiss the top of Jeremy’s head.  
Jack giggles. “For the kids.” He mutters and Geoff looks over at him, confused.  
“Weirdo.”

**Ryan**

Ryan pats his pockets while a very tired Gavin squints irritably at him. “Rye…”  
“Hold on.”  
There’s a very annoyed sound out of Gavin as Ryan turns around and jogs back to the office to retrieve his forgotten car keys, he continues to pat his pants and hoodie pockets just in case he’s losing his mind and the keys are in his pockets. Ryan gets to the door and bursts through it. Not wanting to anger an already tired and annoyed Gavin. Nor wind up with an annoyed Turney if he got Gavin to her place for the shoot late. Ryan enjoyed life, he enjoyed life very much. 

Jeremy and Matt also, apparently, enjoyed life very much. Especially with each other, because when Ryan registers what he’s seeing he freezes and goes a bright red. Matt’s laid out on his back on the couch, his shirt shirt shoved up to his armpits with his hoodie still on. His jeans are undone and Jeremy’s got himself slotted right in there, grinding their hips together as Matt lets out little noises at the apex of each hip roll of Jeremy’s. Jeremy is murmuring all kinds of filth and Ryan turns around and promptly leaves the room. 

Gavin pushes himself off of the car when Ryan approaches. “What’s wrong Ry? You look like a bloody tomato.”  
“We’re… we’re uh taking an Uber to Meg’s.”  
Gavin’s brow furrows. “Wot why?”  
“I… I’d rather not say. The office isn’t inhabitable right now. Not safe for people.”  
Gavin is still very confused but accepts it and pulls out his phone to let Meg know they’re going to be late. 

“Hey J?”  
“Mmm… yeah babe?”  
“I think Ryan came in.”  
“Oh.”

**Geoff**

Geoff hurried into the convention center, apologizing to security and guardians alike. He'd dropped something somewhere and he was going to find it. He’s talked his way in and is heading up to the room they’d held the Achievement Hunter panel in through the back ways. He’s behind the stage still set up when voices distract him from his task. Fortunately he’s spotted the item, and it’s pocketed before he peeks around the stage to see who it is. 

“Man, so much shit has happened to us in this room, Matty.”  
“Right? Do you ever think we’d be here. Right now. If we didn’t get hired?”  
Jeremy snorts. “Oh, HELL no. We’d still be sad and alone across the country from each other.”  
“Awww. So should we have invited Geoff? I mean, he’s pretty much the reason we’re even convincing people to let us in here.”  
“Maybe. Just invite Geoff to all our major life choices.”

Geoff looks around before sneaking his phone out of his pocket and starting to film, making sure he’s in a good position to get the video without revealing he’s there. 

Jeremy chuckles and takes one of Matt’s hands, they’re standing where the mic is in the center aisle.  
“I can’t believe it took five years-”  
“And $1000.”  
“And $1000, to get to this point. But here we are.”

Geoff has to hold his breath so he doesn’t make a noise as Jeremy goes down to one knee and pulls something out of his pocket. He flicks open the box with his thumb and holds it up to Matt.  
“Matthew Bragg, will you marry me?”  
Matt laughs a little, hiding the stupidest smile behind a hand as he crouches down to take the ring out of the box. It’s slid onto his finger and he nods.  
“Hell yeah, dude.”  
Jeremy’s grinning too now. Matt leans in, cupping Jeremy’s face in both hands and giving him a sweet kiss.  
“I’ll marry the shit out of you. And I’m keeping my promise about the cake.”  
“Disgusting. I love you.” 

Geoff stops the recording and sticks his phone in his pocket with a grin. “$1000 well fucking spent Geoffrey. I’m definitely playing this at their wedding.” He sneaks out the way he came in, taking care not to alert them. 

**Fiona**

Fiona may be the youngest of the members of Achievement Hunter. But Fiona wasn’t stupid. And she definitely wasn’t going to give in to the fuckery all the time. So when she caught wind of the game to see how long it’d take her to notice that Jeremy and Matt were a thing. She decided to start her own game. Just don’t say anything. Don’t acknowledge it and see what happens. 

Bold of all of them to assume she didn’t immediately clock those two as fucking the second she saw them. Maybe it was coincidence, maybe it was just her energy, but she caught those two doing so much goopy shit. And she’d been there only a scant few months. Jeremy massaging Matt’s shoulders because the man didn’t know how to not slouch. Matt moving things out of the way when Jeremy was really drunk and keeping him clean. Jeremy making sure to snag new merch he knows Matt will like. Each of them bringing the other drinks with little hand touches that last just slightly too long. She saw it. 

Hell, they even straight up asked her to take an instagram photo for them after they got engaged.  
“Why me?”  
“Cause you know about that lighting stuff and we want it to look nice.”  
She shrugs. “Okay. Congrats by the way.”  
She spent a hell of a lot of time making sure the setting and the lighting was right. It was honestly a lot of fun. It was like playing the little sister to her older brother and his fiancee. Matt and Jeremy could fight over who was the older brother. (She’d pick Matt.)

Eventually the time came for her to reveal she knew in the best possible way. It’s an Off Topic and they’re chatting about a recent GMod Murder they did. She remembers that one. Matt kept killing Jeremy first and sure enough that comes up.  
Michael laughs. “Yeah I don’t know what it was but Matt just kept getting Jeremy first.”  
Fiona pounces.  
“You see the size of that rock on Matt’s hand? I’d kill a man too if I was proposed to with that pathetic thing.”  
Matt and Geoff holler with laughter while Michael blinks.  
“Wait, you know?”  
“Michael I’ve been known. They’re not subtle.”  
Lindsay shakes her head. “Yeah once you’re looking for it, it's really not, babe.”  
Geoff comes down from his laughing fit. “Woo! I have the whole proposal on video, by the way.”  
Matt stops. “You WHAT?”  
Geoff shrugs and pulls out his phone to show Michael, Fiona and Lindsay. “I dropped something important, went to go get it, and there you guys were. I hired you in that room, I thought it was cute. I wanted to preserve that for posterity. And your wedding.”  
“Oh I took that instagram photo of them for Jeremy’s page.” Fiona points out, leaning in to see the video.  
“How’d you figure it out so fast?”  
“Dude, it’s obvious. I don’t know why you’re so shocked.”  
Michael sighs. “Maybe Alfredo is onto something with that whole ‘we’re just fucking stupid’ thing.”  
Fiona snorts.  
“Maybe dude, maybe.”


End file.
